Silverspear
At a Glance Founded by survivors of the Sargerian Jihad, the Dwarven Kingdom of Silverspear was a theocracy located in the western Steelsands. Having being brought to the edge of extinction during their war with the Warforged, the Dwarves of Silverspear escaped annihilation and built massive walls to protect their last stronghold, should their enemies ever return. The walls, being 50 meters in height (and burrowing 30 meters underground into solid bedrock) expand out in "rings" from the center where the papal theocracy ruled -- its edicts being handed down by a Scholar, elected by the College of Cardinals, an assembly of Senatorial-Princes of the Church who are typically clerics. The walls (and districts within) of Silvespear are: * Wall Morian - The outermost wall. Behind its ramparts is the Shinehall District, where most of Silverspear's poor live (as they are closest to danger, should it arise) * Wall Titania - The second outermost wall. Behind its ramparts is the Sunhold District, where many of Silverspear's middle-class and elite live. The kingdom's clerics and papal of this district receive the edicts of Wall Mithrin and distribute them down to Shinehall District. * Wall Mithrin - The innermost wall protecting the papacy. There are no gates, ladders, or elevators providing access into Wall Mithrin or it's interior, named the Racinal District. It is the least populated area of Silverspear, and messages are carried over its walls by messenger pigeons rather than word-of-mouth. Other than forges, technology in Silverspear is kept at a basic level as many individuals have been specially trained to mimic the cognitive and analytical ability of electronic "thinking machines". All other forms of advanced mechanics are strictly outlawed by the papacy for fear of attracting Warforged (or becoming like the Deurgar of which they once were). Religion As church and state are combined in Silvespear, the head of state is The Scholar, a representative elected for life by the College of Cardinals. The laws of The Scholar must always remain consistent with the tenants of Moradin, God of justice, courage, loyalty, and honour. When a Scholar dies, the College of Cardinals elect a new head and the chosen Scholar-Designate is lifted up to the Racinal District by a platform lowered from the top of Wall Mithrin. Throughout the year, carrier pigeons fly from the Racinal District down to Shinehall District with a list of edicts from The Scholar, which are then disseminated to the College of Cardinals for delivery/implementation. The word of the Scholar is treated as law, and any disagreement with His Holy Word is regarded as an affront to Moradin himself. Age of Adventure When the kingdom came under siege during The Age of Adventure, Wall Morian was breached by massive Warforged, sending the citizens into a panic. Begrudgingly, the gate to Wall Titania was opened and the poor were allowed up to the next tier, causing friction between the different communities. As the attacks continued, a group of adventurers realized that soon Wall Titania would also fall, and by conducting a heretical mission in which they scaled Wall Mithrin to get deeper, they found a dark secret at the center of the Papacy.